


All Hail the Queen

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, prompt, queenofsebaciel, rabidbunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen cut off the small earl, knowing his reaction to her next words would not be so calm. </p>
<p>“This cult is special. You must infiltrate it as a couple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong></strong><br/>    <em>“W-what?!”</em><br/>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both boys spoke in unison, forgetting that they were in the presence of the queen, shocked from the previous statement.</p>
<p>What an interesting game this would be..</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hail the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> ~~A personal Sebaciel oneshot for Queenofsebaciel on Tumblr featuring her as the queen~~

“Come on, Sebastian. We don’t have all day” Ciel was not fond of his butler’s tugging and pulling at every piece of fabric on him, checking to make sure it all fit correctly. “It fits, I’m dressed. Can we go?”

“My Lord” Sebastian tightened the ribbon around his master’s neck one last time before bowing and stepping to the side. “We must be sure that you look your best, isn’t that so?”

Ciel held his hand out for his cane, moments later feeling the cold rod through the thin fabric of his gloves. The two continued their conversation as they hurried down the grand staircase and out to the awaiting carriage. It indeed was a special day.

“Being late would be worse. She has never called for both of us before, and on the same day as well. Geez, who does she think she is?”

Sebastian smirked as he held the door open and lifted the little earl inside.

“The Queen, my Lord.”

~~~~~~~

The sun was beginning to lower behind the mountains to the west as the carriage pulled up to the grand castle. The temperature was dropping fast, causing Ciel to squint as the door to the carriage opened.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand, helping him out and slightly wrapping the tiny shivering shoulders with his long cloak as they made their way through the elaborate doors.

“Right this way, sire” An old man, clad in black pants and a white shirt, greeted the males at the door as he led them down a series of halls and gaudily decorated rooms.

“The queen is waiting for you in her special quarters.”

“Special..” Sebastian pondered the word as he kept his guard up, only letting a foot of space between him and his master.

Ciel leaned into him and spoke quietly to calm his sudden pique of nerves.

“The queen does not leave her palace without a veil over her face. Here is the only place she is open and free with her appearance. At least, only in her special quarters. There are only few staff members who know what she actually looks like.”

“My Lord..” Sebastian carefully thought of how to ask his next question, his curiosity now at attention “..I do not think I quite understand”

“Hah” Ciel let out a small chuckle “wait till you see her.”

“Right this way gentlemen” The aged servant unlocked a cream color wooden door and opened it slowly, revealing a large marble floored room beyond it. The western wall to the right was completely lined with floor to ceiling windows, letting the last bits of sun come through and paint the Victorian couches and tables in a beautiful hue of burnt sienna. Beyond the couches and tables that sat in the center of the room was a larger than life plush chair. No, throne. It sat atop a marble platform two steps higher than the ground at the back of the room. 

And in it was a very petite woman dressed in all black.

Sebastian’s eyes grew wide as everything clicked into place.

Ciel smirked at the surprise on his butler’s face then stepped forward to bow, making sure his butler did the same.

“My queen.”

The small feminine face broke into a smile “Why, hello there, boys.”

Ah Sebastian couldn’t help himself from taking in the sight of the Queen of England. Not only was she young, probably around 16 or 17 he assumed, and not only was she very tiny and petite, but there was one thing that stood out above all.

She lifted her chin as she stood out of her throne, her heels echoing throughout the room as she made her way to the males. Her long black dress cascaded down onto the marble floor, wrapping around her small feminine curves. The top of the dress swooped off of her shoulders, revealing creamy colored skin. She was small and graceful, the dress fit her very well as it swished with every movement she made. Her soft hair bounced with each step she took, the silky locks cutting off abruptly at the base of her jawline. It framed her small face, making her seem more like a pixie than anything else. But if that didn’t make her look like a tiny mystical and magical creature, then the color of her short cut definitely would.

She stopped approximately a foot in front of Sebastian, grinning knowingly at his face as he took in the sight of her.

Her hair. Was pink.

“Sebastian, is it?”

She held out her hand, allowing Sebastian to take it in his and kiss the back of her glove gently.

“Yes, my Queen.”

“hmm” The queen smiled at the humbleness of the tall butler before she turned to her own servant.

“Edward, you may go. And lock the door on your way out. I do not wish to be bothered.”

“Yes, your Majesty”

The closing of the door and small click of a lock being set in place brought back the uneasy feeling Sebastian had before.

“Don’t worry” the small female said, reading the butler’s every expression “We are not locked in. We are simply locking others out.”

“Your highness” Ciel chimed in politely “may I ask what it is that you so suddenly needed us for at this time of day?”

 _“Oh Ciel!”_ The queen pranced over to the small boy and grabbed his face, pulling at his cheeks.

_“eeek”_

“Ciel, you are as adorable as ever! There is no need for you to be so formal with me when no one is around, right?”

_“..Eeehshtooop!”_

“Ahah!” With a giggle, the queen removed her hands from the reddening cheeks, making her way to the tea and pastries set up in the center of the room. “Please, help yourselves.”

Sebastian stifled a chuckle as he watched Ciel try to pat the red from his cheeks away. The boy shot his butler a low warning as they made their way to the couches “Shut up you bastard.”

“So” the queen leaned forward and grabbed a small bite of cake topped with a strawberry and cream “I shall tell you why I asked you to appear so suddenly.”

She popped the pastry into her mouth, savoring the sweet flavor as she appraised the boys across from her. Ciel was sitting down on the couch in front of hers while Sebastian was standing to the side of it.

“Sebastian, would you mind doing me a favor?”

“Anything, your highness”

“Could you sit next to Ciel?”

 _“-cchng!”_ Ciel choked on a bite of chocolate cake at the favor. His butler very rarely sat next to him, only in the carriage. And that was not even next to him, it was across from him.

Sebastian’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but he complied.

“Of course”

He made his was around the couch and swiftly lowered himself onto the plush fabric about a foot away from Ciel.

“Good, thank you. So, as you know, I have a special mission for you, little earl” Ciel growled at the word little “It actually involves the participation of both of you.”

The small girl leaned forward and sipped her tea, smirking at her next thought.

“Sebastian, would you mind scooting closer to Ciel?”

“ _W-what?_ Your majesty, If I may a-” 

Ciel’s objections were cut off by a powerful glare from strikingly blue eyes.

“Please.”

Sebastian’s face gave nothing away as he slowly scooted closer to the small fuming boy next to him. He was unable to tell if the boy’s cheeks were getting pink from his anger or..

“Alright your Majesty”

“Victoria, Ciel. That is my name, dear boy.”

_Sigh_

“Victoria. What exactly do you need us for?”

“Hmm” the queen sipped her tea “I need you two to infiltrate an all boy’s cult.”

“That is no proble-”

“But..” The queen cut off the small earl, knowing his reaction to her next words would not be so calm. 

“This cult is special. You must infiltrate it as a couple.”

**_“W-what?!”_ **

Both boys spoke in unison, forgetting that they were in the presence of the queen, shocked from the previous statement.

“Hah!” The girl laughed at how adorable the sight in front of her was. The males faces were all red as they avoided eye contact with each other and her.

“Back to business. This all boys cult only accepts couples that are ‘whole fully in love’ into their confinements. And they have to be willing to prove it. I have had my eye on them for a while. I suspect that the recent murders of young girls could have to do with them. I tried to infiltrate them before with Double Charles but they saw right through the men, knowing they had no connection”

The queen waved her hand flippantly, remembering the disaster that that had been.

Ciel swallowed.

“And..why do you think we would be any different”

“Hmm” a menacing smiled came across the pixie’s face as blue eyes bore into blue. 

“I mean..” she quietly set her cup back down, careful not to lose eye contact with the boy 

“You do like him? Don’t you?”

 _“-kch!”_ Sebastian choked at the statement as Ciel stood up straight, looming over the table.

**_“That is preposterous!!!! You-!”_ **

“My Lord...”

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s wrist from behind, giving him a calming look and reminding him that he was still in the presence of, small as she was, the Queen.

_Sigh_

Ciel returned to his sitting position too close to his butler as he closed his eye and crossed his arms.

“What exactly are you trying to say, Victoria? If Double Charles couldn’t make it through, then we are in the same position. However, we can definitely pass. I am an expert at games and-”

“It’s not a game.”

The queen cut the boy off again, tired of the run around.

“Ciel. The only people that can get in are those that have feelings for each other. There is an unknown force within that guild that can definitely sense it. I know you and your butler share a connection, whatever it may be,” she rose, making her way around to the back of the couch where the boys were seated, dropping her voice to a deadly low tone “but whatever it may be...it better be romantic by the time you arrive.” She was leaning in between the two faces from behind now, making sure she had the attention from both with the seriousness in her voice.

Sebastian swallowed.

The queen bounced back, her voiced filled with happiness and joy as if she hadn’t left a dreadful warning in the air moments before, clapping her hands as she spoke.

“Well! That is all for today! You have one week to prepare, then I will send a carriage to your mansion to take you both to the establishment!”

The two males rose. Ciel’s emotions were a mixture of anger and confusion and, honestly, he almost wanted to strangle the tiny pink-haired girl before him. Almost.

Sebastian’s face gave nothing away as he walked to the door, unlocked it and held it open for his little master. 

“My queen” Ciel bowed to the petite figure before turning to leave.

_“Oh Ciel~”_

The queen grabbed him and dragged him into a strangling hug before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

_“Auugh!”_

“Ciel” her voice was a mere whisper, he soft eyes tracing the anguish on his face “Be true to your feelings. You deserve it.”

Ciel blushed at the beautiful face before his that was showing so much care for him.

Sebastian chuckled behind them, thinking his master was getting flustered from such a pretty young woman.

“You bastard, shut up.”

Ciel turned and stormed out of the room without looking back, Sebastian stepping forward to follow suit.

“And Sebastian..”

He stopped in his tracks as he watched his young master disappear at the end of the hall.

“Yes, my Queen”

Small hands reached out and grabbed the butler’s gloved left hand from behind.

“Do not lie to him. Your true feelings are so easily revealed. I can see it all over your blushing face.”

The butler retracted his hand slowly, closing his eyes and keeping his indeed blushing face away from the queen’s sight.

“Good evening, your Majesty.”

With a quick bow, he made down the hall after his young master.

\--------

**_“Auugh! What the hell was THAT?!”_ **

The ride back to the mansion was turning out to be a very noisy one. Ciel could no longer hold in his anger.

“Young ma-”

_“Seriously! Who does she think she is? Putting us on the spot! **Augh!”**_

Sebastian sat, watching his master with a calm expression.

“Does it bother you?”

Ciel’s eye shot up to his butler’s gaze.

“What? Being a c-couple with you?” the boy stuttered as he thought about the mission again. He sighed and waved it off.

“No. It’s business. We just...have to prepare..I guess. I am a master at games. There is nothing the Earl of Phantomhive can not do.”

“Hmm”

The butler kept a straight face as he moved to sit next to Ciel. He slowly reached a gloved hand out and turned to rowdy boy’s face to his own.

“Wh-what the hell are you doing?!”

The demon’s voice came out in a low whisper.

“We have to start somewhere..” Sebastian swallowed as the air between them started to crackle. It was getting hard to breathe as he leaned in closer to the small awaiting and surprised face. “Why not start.. _with a kiss?”_

Ciel gasped.

He carefully watched the flushed face in front of him, knowing his was probably the exact same shade of red. He trembled as his butler leaned in. His heart beat faster and faster as he closed his eye and waited. He could feel the hot breath of his demon on his parted lips now. A soft whine escaped his lips from the suspense and his nervousness due to this being his first kiss.

He waited.

Sebastian leaned in the remaining distance, closing the space between his master and him, soft skin meeting plump lips.

-gasp-

**Author's Note:**

> I post my oneshots on my Tumblr first, Rabid-Bunny, sorry it takes long for me to put them up here. Feedback is always welcome, thank you! <3


End file.
